Lightning Warmachine
by D4rk35t5h4d0w5
Summary: Um so second time posting but this one is actually good! (in my opinion) it's a bit gory and in beta but it should move along smoothly. But people it's rated M for a reason, Don't want a kiddie getting scarred for life. This is just to give a lot more horror to the story of borderlands 2, mainly Krieg stuff. No fluff ever. BECAUSE OF REASONS! (updates NOW ON MONDAYS!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N. **So hi my previous idea for Skyrim wasn't all that good. But I got back into Borderlands2 and so I thought. You know what screw life Krieg Fanfiction FTW, so yeah I hope this is better and I won't lose all interest in the story, plot etc. So I hope you enjoy, if there's any problems in my writing please let me know. Because after all I am still learning my way around writing and this is probably a shit load of pointless shit you'll probably hate… But oh well. Enjoy *smiles manically* (Please note it is rated M for a reason and also if you have an aversion to gore, swearing and bad writing etc. {But no fluff because well… no… just, no…} Please don't read!)**

Chapter one:** Escape.**

The blood, it coated everything. The formerly pure walls, the bland white tiled floor even some parts of the damn roof. The 'doctor' had been mauled, but… only I'm the only one in the room, did I blackout? No that can't be the case because then how did he, no '_it'_ become reduced to a blood smear on the floor. Then I looked down, seeing the crimson dripping off of my tainted fingers. After a couple of moments of pure shock and terror I heard the alarms blaring and the female monotonous voice began repeating _"Employee No. 287 has been attacked by patient No. 009 requesting Immediate armed retaliation" _The voice trailed off as I thought about the hordes of loaders and engineers streaming towards me guns blazing. My mind thought out every possibility, most of which… Would end in my excruciating death.

I felt a mild twinge in my right eye and then I closed my left one and seeing complete darkness. It all came rushing back in a flood of memories.

The needle filled with a horrid substance crept ever closer to my right eye. At first I tried bargaining then fighting, begging, pleading for him to stop but he never did but now, I'm silent, silently crying out for help but none will come, never has never will. As the tip enters my eye my façade of acceptance breaks in an instant, I start sobbing quietly as he pushes further through my pupil but that only goads him. Then the substance known as slag is forced past my eye and into the frontal lobe of my brain. This stirs something inside of me and before I can react my right had grows enormous bones snapping and growing with my skin until it breaks the leather straps holding me in while my left grows smaller slipping through the bindings, the rest of my body grows to an enormous size as well breaking the rest of the constricting bonds. The '_Doctor_' cowers in the corner of the room while I tear the needle out of my eye. Laughing in a different voice I step towards the bastard. Then the memory ends leaving me in a daze.

I see an engineer stop dead in his tracks when he sees the sheer horror of the scene which gives me a chance to franticly search for a decent weapon but find none other than the buzz axe used to flay my flesh over and over, the thought of tearing them apart made me chuckle ironically. When his bullets start to pepper my skin I think it's all over, am I to die in this wretched place after all? I think to myself, then a bullet pierced my skull… Which, should've killed me, right? I feel the bullet pop out of my head and the wound healed instantly, seeing the little man tremble made me feel powerful. I stalked towards him buzz axe in hand. Hearing his pained screams made me wince but, it had to be done.

I ran and I ran as far away as I could those sterilised walls, needles and scalpels. I'm smothered in the blood of fallen foes, bits of bone and broken muscle in patches on my red skin along with a shards of metal protruding from my skin. The lake looks so inviting, so peaceful, so safe. I lie down and sleep takes me quickly.

**A/N So little gory and a little backstory, this is more of a preview just to see what kind of response I get. There was none of this kind of writing up so I thought WTFN right? So please remember to R&R guys and/or girls. But I'm looking to improve my writing so any tips, if you loved it or hated it let me know (I can take some harshness) also if I get lots of positive reviews I'll try to put up another chapter but if it gets crazy and I can't keep up (which I doubt) It'll probably be once a week. All that and a bag of chips (don't ask) AND AND AND IF ANYONE IS STILL PLAYING BORDERLANDS 2 (PC) SEND ME YOU"RE TAG BECAUSE THERE IS LITERALY NO-ONE ON THESE DAYS (there's a little secret in this referencing a general community idea PS: it has to do with Krieg {obviously} so send me a PM if you think you know it!) **


	2. Chapter 2: Abyss

A/N **EGADS! A wild good review has appeared! So I'll stay true to my promise and put up another chapter. Yes, yes hold your applause. This should be over 1K. The chapters will be a bit short but that means that I can just put up more. Right? Also I forgot about THE MAJESTIC ASSET PROTECTING DISCLAIMER! Last time So insert generic disclaimer here (don't hurt me gearbox) *smiles manically* Enjoy.**

Chapter two: **The Abyss.**

As I woke abruptly I found myself face first in the water. Spurting the water out of my mouth, I looked down into my distorted reflection.

My right eye was a dark purple that shifted and rearranged itself constantly. Tears formed in my eyes, purple mixing with clear ones, they dripped off of my face in periodically and into the pure lake shaking off the depression I took in the rest of my appearance. Menacing jagged scars littered my overly muscled body, ranging from a light white to a horrifying red. Whatever chemical they pumped me full of made my bones grow as well making me a few inches taller and broader. I peeked down my pants, all is well down there. The shock in seeing my form after what seemed like a year, of horrendous experimentation and mental exhaustion.

Realizing I had to move on, and fast at that. I quickly drank my fill from the small lake and looked over the horizon. Suddenly I realized what am I going to do? After all I'm still a fugitive that ran from experimentation. Penalty? Death just like every other crime. My best bet is to head to the Crimson Raiders. But I had overheard that they had suffered a miserable defeat at New Haven and that the legendary siren, Lilith was unfortunately dead. Killed, no more like _Obliterated_ by Wilhelm from the sound of things.

Even walking at a light pace was debilitating over an extended period of time. I had made great progress, coming from the Hyperion's 'Ethical research facility' deep within the highlands and crossing over into The Dust. Between the sun beating down on me and the native beasts that roamed the expansive wastes of Pandora, I was tired to say the least and the least.

Occasionally the wind would sound like whispers, promising blood, gore and death if I listened to them. But, the desert has been rumoured to drive people to insanity. Sometimes when I lay down my muscles move on their own accord, reaching for my Buzz-Axe or a finger, toe or hand spasms randomly. It's becoming more and more frequent by the day, which is even more terrifying than what happened in the lab. Me, becoming a bumbling madman like the ones that roam the planet of Pandora just like the beasts do. Men whose minds have become lost to the abyss of lunacy. Now that, is a fate truly worse than death.

The whispers are getting louder and louder, the spasms are getting worse and worse. Being alone for so long is pure anguish, having no-one to comfort you or reassure you is distressing. While I was lost in my own pain and torment I didn't notice the bandits stealthily making their way towards me. I was aware of them when I overhead one of them whisper "'s 'e on' o' dem psycho fellas?" "Nah 'e don' hav a mask" one of them replied.

I turned to face them, seeing my eye one of them joked " 'es a quer fella inee!" the leader levelled his painfully obvious home-made gun to my forehead before saying "now ye ca' giv 's al yer lewt 'r I can put a bulet 'n yer 'rain." It took a while for me to process his unrefined words and accent. I responded by uttering "I have no 'loot' so go ahead. It's not like there's any reason to live." holding in a malevolent grin. "Oh, s' yer a togh 'uy huh? 'on't ya hav a gir' ta sav' 'r sum bulshit hmm? Migt havta pa' er a vist."

He paled when my bones started snapping and reforming, my skin once again ripping and healing at a rapid pace. The purple in my eye turned a vicious red, seeing this happen for the first time was terrifying, be it not a very clear sight looking through the shocked bandits reflective googles but, it's close enough. Blood was pumping out of large tears in my skin, my bones were breaking through my skin. The strange thing was, I didn't feel a thing. In fact it was kind of peaceful in a serene way. Even though the vagabonds had started to salt the wound with their bullets they just bounced right off, in a way similar to heavy, many-layered plates of pure Adamantium. When the transformation was complete everything went black once more.

It's over, it's finally over! The sweet embrace of death, warm and inviting. After a year of hell, done, gone just like that. But, how am I thinking, am I to be doomed to this existence? THIS IS EVEN FUCKING WORSE THAN BEING ALIVE! ATLEAST THEN I COULD DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING after another minute of my ranting a bright, shining light appeared out of the gloom. A woman, no _angel_ with gleaming blue wings and tattoos burst from the light. Grasping me by the hand and leading me into the blinding light.

I woke up to the sound of the last bandit screaming in pain as I ripped his arms off, the blood raining all over me. After I wondered how the fuck this happened, because I had blacked out. I tried to regain control over my own body, but the voice from the whispers screeched into reality as the bandit died from his sever wounds **"THIS IS MY MEAT BAG MASTER WAYNE! I'M THE NEW RAKKMAN IN GOTHBEEF, YOU MUST LEAVE OF SUFFER AN ARROW! TOOOO, THEEEE, KNEEEEEE!"**

**A/N. So this was just under 1K I hope you like it. It took a while for me to find a way to introduce the insane part of Krieg and new updates will generally be on a Friday, if you're feeling lucky I'll try to update as often as I can. Most chapters will be around 1K this was cut short but I was just itching to enter Krieg. Now the fun begins also this chapter was reference heavy. Also check this out wiki/Borderlands_2_pop_culture_references so many references. See you all one… TWO, three, four. HOLY SHIT I HAVE BUT FOURTY VIEWS AND BUT TWO REVIEWS! So see you next Friday *smiles manically* Buh-bye R&R **


	3. Chapter 3: Horror

**A/N Well hello there. So this is the NNNNEEEEEEWWWW CCCCHHHHHAAAAAPPPTTTEEERRR (I couldn't think of more to put into this note but aaaahhhhhh well) *smiles manically* enjoy**

Chapter 3: Horror

I've, no _we've_ wandered through the dust for days now. He just rambles on about meat and killing. Occasionally I've tried talking to him, but he just screams and hits us with the Buzz-Axe. Our weapon is coated in a thick layer of blood and bits of fallen foes. In the quiet moments I can move a toe or a finger, but he regains control and hits us with the blasted axe. Because of our ridiculous healing the wounds he inflicts on us disappear within seconds. Luckily he has enough common sense to hit us with the blunt side so we don't die.

"Hey so, umm. Monster? No, big guy? No what should I call myself? Do you have any ideas me?" **"I AM THE ROYAL MACHINATION OF GORE AND DEATH! THY SHALL DEEM ME, THE LORD OF MEATLAND! SIR BONER-SAUCE** **THE FORTY-SIXTH!" **He shouted into the sky and then proceeded to hit us repeatedly. "How about Krieg, since you love fighting so much" I mumbled to myself, but he obviously heard because he pouted **"but, but I'm the meat-man of Goreville. I am the MOST GLORIOUS PRETTY PRINCESS THIS WEAK KINGDOM HAS EVER SMELT!" **"Yep definitely going to call you Krieg, my insane counterpart."

Strangely it feels almost nice. Letting someone else do everything for you. Apart from the obvious problems like not being able to do anything more than lift a finger and always attacking the nearest thing with reckless abandon. But I still hate it, it's concerning. Will I be stuck in this limbo forever? Watching the world from another's eyes. Never changing, never truly living. Will I be like this until something tears me apart watching all the while never feeling a thing? I'll keep trying to regain control, one day I'll be free and he'll be gone.

We came across a small bandit camp. Nothing more than a few teens that ran away from home and stole a couple of cheap guns. They hadn't noticed us yet. One of them turned around and saw a bloodthirsty grin and a purple eye staring at him menacingly.

The first's screams seemed to egg him on. Laughing and shouting with glee he yelled **"YOUR FAMILY IS NEXT!" **Rushing towards another we brought our axe down on his head. The saw tearing through his skull and turning his brain into a red and grey mush. This time we just giggled manically and continued to rip the rest of them to shreds. Once the last one's mewls of pain had ceased He roared into the night sky **"I AM THE MUFFIN MAN OF GLORIOUS MURDER AND FIRE!" **

"Take the guns, take them TAKE THEM YOU IDIOTIC MANIAC." I berated him, he responded by screaming about blood and meat and hitting us with the axe. **"SHUT UP! MY GLORIOUS FLESH SLICER IS ALL THE COOKIES I NEED MOTHER!" **"But, ah fuck it. You're never going to listen to me anyway." **"THAT'S RIGHT WORM! NOW HUSH AND LEAVE ME TO MY LICKS." **

It seemed that he never slept, ate nor drank anything. But I guess that's one of the _very_ few of being a, monster. Damn saying it makes it all the more real, but at the same time I know that I'm a good person. But monster isn't too far from what we have become. Yesterday we came across a mother and a daughter being raped by some lowly bandits. Filthy, dirty scum of Pandora. But, I guess we are not so different to them now

After butchering about fifty fuckers. He, he committed an act so horrifying I couldn't look. I should've done something, anything to stop him**.** But I couldn't, and that is true helplessness. Not being able to stop an atrocity that YOUR DOING!

The young girls' sobs could barely be heard over the stretching of skin and the breaking of bone. He was tearing the poor mother's head, _off_. He was singing while doing it. _"__**What would thy do with a drunken whaler?" **_He took his sweet time, possibly to make it worse I don't know. But her skull split down the middle and he practically died of laughter. **"Fly little birdie FLY SO THAT I DON'T SHOVE YOU DOWN MY TALK HOLE!" **Then he decided to throw it at the girl, it hit her in the eye. Her mothers' brain matter and blood splattering all over her face. The skull of her mother encasing her own. Her sobs got even worse as we stepped closer to her. He just licked her face clean and walked off into the flowing dunes of the Dust.

**A/N. So um a bit dark but I did warn you. But hey 2K didn't say he was a good guy. Besides it's not **_**that **_**bad, I mean I could've gone into really graphic detail but I didn't want to scar you guys forever. The thing that I find with most of the other Krieg FFs out there he's a little soft, if you get my meaning. But at the end of the day he's still in an early stage of his insanity. I thought it was a good Idea to end it here. BTW updates will now be on Sundays. You'll get a little mid-week present from me later. Also my offer still stands, if you are still playing borderlands 2 (pc) PM me your tag. I know it's a little personal but it gets lonely sometimes. JK but seriously. *smiles maniacally* **


	4. Chapter 4: Masked Madman

**A/N. So this is up faster than you thought hmm? Well I had actually wrote this before but I wanted the previous chapter to end on a fucking weird, disgusting and horrifying note. So this is quite the long chapter if I might say so myself.**

Chapter 4: Masked Madman.

The sand is crunching under our boots, the sun beating down on our back. The blood drying on our hands. The remorse heavy within the soul. It's been a week since he tore apart a mother in front of her child and left a kid for dead in the wastes of Pandora. I know he's going to kill again, all it takes is one stupid fucker to be wandering the desert and he'll tear it apart with no mercy, no guilt. I guess those fucking skag suckers at Hyperion were successful in their mission to create the perfect killing machine. The saying 'an army marches on its stomach' is irrelevant to this bastard here. Even after going without food for weeks he still walks onward never stopping.

I've started pondering. What if I go insane too, will I just merge with his consciousness and become a mass murdering psychopath altogether? Or will I just tell him the best way to get at the marrow of a child? Do I even exist, I mean what if I'm just a remnant of a mind that has seen such horror it broke? Or he could be a machination of my own mind, born from the fire and cooling ashes that has become my life, to seek retribution for what Hyperion did to me? But he just bumbles along merrily humming songs that involve blood, meat and death.

A lone figure crouched against a small brown boulder, watching, waiting for the perfect shot. Completely invisible, that is, until his armour reflects the sun straight towards the hulking, thing. It turns and looks at the badly armoured would-be assassin. His purple eye showing amusement while his other is static. Before Scaza could react the target bolts towards him laughing and spouting madness, Scaza lets off a few rounds. But they bounce off, that only seems to make him laugh more, Scaza started to panic when the targets right arm grew along with the rest of its body, but the things left grew to a tiny size. It would've looked hilarious if it weren't for the buzz axe cutting through the air. The buzz axe halted along with everything else, then complete darkness.

Another stupid fucker trying to collect the bounty on my head. The only thing that's good for is disposing of a few greedy bandit scum well at least that'll satisfy his taste for murder for a while. Hm maybe this would be a go… The enormous **H** on the moon fired things at us, but when the dust settled and the fire had been extinguished, yellow metal rose and unfolded itself. Loaders, a fuck-load of them too. Metal a poor substitute for flesh and oil an even poorer excuse for blood, but that didn't seem to phase him. **"LET THE PUPPIES TASTE MY SOUL FOR I HAVE REVENGE TO EAT!"**

"We are covered in oil you know we should find a place to clean up before the oil starts to melt into our skin." I suggested to the beast I got **"LET ME FEEL YOUR SPANKING DEAR FISH." **In reply. "You know we really should've died back there. Four constructers along with another huge one, sixty one loaders in total and over one hundred surveyors. But then again, monsters never die do they?" **"YES THE MEALS WERE DISGUSTING AND DISTASTEFUL TO MY RAGE MEAT OF SAUCE! But they made the yummy in my tummy happy." **"Whatever you say Krieg, whatever you say."

Everything got pretty uneventful after Hyperion sent bots to kill us. Even the dumb fuckers who try to collect the bounty have been sparse.

The common psychos of Pandora are odd things that were once people, but aren't. Well not anymore, they act like savage beasts but have an aura of fractured awareness about them. Sometimes they are slaves to the bandits, not sane enough to argue. Others are just solitary mad-men who roam aimlessly leaving a trail of blood and torn limbs behind them. But they all have one thing in common, the haunting skag-leather masks they wear. The one thing that is most famous on Pandora and the rest of the galaxy means death. Breathing apparatus with glowing eye enhancing technology. How they get them is beyond me. Possibly they got them from the old abandoned eridium mines, where most of them worked before they went insane. Or maybe the bandits that lord over them, distribute them out to hide the distorted features of the psychos.

Maybe they will make him the lord of all psychos, but giving him what he wants will probably turn out badly **"YES PARASITE! I SHALL BE LORD OF THE MEAT!" **he bellowed to the sky. Attracting the attention of nearby rakk.

The night was peaceful, serene for most people unless you're a voice stuck within an insane, murdering, mad man. Stumbling like a drunk towards a fire lit in the distance, he came across a psycho that had one enormous arm and a tiny one similar to what we do when we are transformed. Krieg plopped down beside him and the psycho turned, obviously not recognising one of his own kind and proceeded to attack us with unearned hatred. While Krieg tore the other mad man to pieces I noticed something different. His mask. It had one eye slot open and the other sealed shut, the breathing apparatus was different as well. To the side and resembling an old fashioned gas mask. It had straps the connected to each other at the back and they could be adjustable.

The nomadic bandits stared in awe as one massive, mask less psycho attacked a slightly smaller one that had a mask. **"NEVER INTERUPT ME" **Krieg roared at the corpse of the dead psycho. **"THIS IS MY FACE CUP NOW MR MAGEE!" **as he tore the mask off it as well as adjusting it to fit his own head. **"DO ANY OTHER SICK NEWTS NEED DOWN PUTTING?" **"Oi ya done gone an' killed our 'sycho 'e neded em ta go an' rob th' bank! Now 'e gota kil u ya stupid fuck!" It was over in seconds Krieg leaped to the first cleaving his arm off then ripping his head off, the second was a quick decapitation and the third ran away but was no match for an insane maniac. When Krieg reached him he inflicted little cuts on him and then when he was finished playing with his 'toy' he simply forced his hand through the nomad's ribcage and tore out his still beating heart and ate put it in the bandit's mouth. He died choking on his own blood and Krieg took sick pleasure in watching him.

**A/N. End, oh I was playing with this guy called mta or something like that and I was wondering if he was reading this FF. Anyway R&R I really don't have any other things to put in this other than if anyone was farming Pyro Pete or Terramorphous PM me. *smiles maniacally* Goodbye my little psycho midgets. **


End file.
